Rin x Sesshomaru Stories
by WhenIHaveTime
Summary: Short and random stories of the shipping Rin and Sesshomaru. SessRin
1. Chapter 1

"Rin!" Jaken shouted, banging on her shoji door. The door was flung open by Rin. She was panting as she waited for Jaken to speak. Instead, she spoke first.

"Master Jaken." Rin started. "Why are you here so late? Shouldn't you be asleep?" It was past midnight.

"How dare you question my decisions! You should be asleep since you have a fitting later today!" Jaken snapped back. He knew that she didn't mean any harm of interrogating him.

"Forgive me, Master Jaken." Rin lowered her voice. "Is that all, I have something to-"

"Now you disrespect me even more by being so urgent to run away into your chambers?" Jaken was offended. "I am ranked over you Rin, you must remember that. You should wait until I am finish saying everything I must say, and take it seriously too." Jaken countined. "All I wanted to say was that your fitting is soon and you should get much sleep. Also you should-"

Jaken was interrupted by the demon lord, stalking him and Rin behind the doorway. Rin was now startled as well from the warmth his brought with him. Jaken's confidence now vanished and was now left silent from his Master.

"Jaken, Sesshomaru said in a deep tone, "Go away." He had heard everything from the start. Sesshomaru was already irritated by Jaken since he distracted Rin from him. Then when Rin tried to escape Jaken, he only keep her longer for an unnecessary lecture.

Jaken had just realized now of what was happening. Sesshomaru's torso was bare and Rin's yukata had been loosely wrap around her. Not to mention, her hair look shaggy and displaced. He almost fainted when realizing he… walked in on them!

"My lord! "Jaken pleaded. "Please forgive me of all that nuisance I have caused you." Jaken fell down to his knees, showing Sesshomaru's dominance over him.

"I didn't mean to keep you waiting, my lord." Rin said, lowering her down of shame. She did not turn to face Sesshomaru's face of disappointment. Though, Sesshomaru did not respond to either of their pleads. He just wanted Rin back in her room so that he could maybe try to get rest.

Sesshomaru rubbed his temple and slide an arm underneath Rin kneecaps. Her back was pressed on his chest as the rest of her legs dangling. Both Rin and Jaken were surprised.

"Don't do it again." Sesshomaru causal said while closing the door as he went back inside with Rin tightly sqeeze near him. Jaken only stood there, still freaked out of the whole situation.


	2. Chapter 2

"What ambitions do you hold, RIn?" Sesshomaru questioned. He was laying back on several plush pillows on top of his large futon with His mokomoko warped loosely around Rin. She dug her head up to the surface to breath.

Rin rubbed her eyes before answering. "I wish to serve and stay loyal under you for all of my life." She smiled softly as she gazed upon Sesshomaru. His hair shined from the light entering from the windows.

"This Sesshomaru wants to know your real intentions." Sesshomaru said lowering his head further down to her. Their faces were a feet apart. He knows Rin has dreams of her own. He heard her multiple times singing about throughout the year.

"I promise, my lord." Rin said. "I will never want anything more." Her face was now determined to sway him away from suspicion. However, Sesshomaru could see right through her.

"You are of age, Rin. You must yearn for a mate to impregnate you with your own pups?"

Rin was quiet as she thought of a excuse. She looked away from Sesshomaru and flushed from being caught telling only half of the truth. Yes, she did want to create her own family, but having to leave Sesshomaru provoked that from happening. She always had missed him when he would leave her to protect his borders or when he would simply have meetings with other lords.

"I don't need a mate." Rin quietly murmured, "I just want to stay here with Jaken and- you. You are my family." Rin felt strangely guilty. Why did Sesshomaru bring up such a topic? Has he grown tired of her?

"My Rin," Sesshomaru started. "Why are you fearful of your wishes?" Sesshomaru knew exactly of what she was thinking. The way her hands bundled into fist and how she sunk further into his mokomoko. "Do you not wish to leave here?"

"I don't want to leave!" Rin shouted. Her temper was rising and tears began to water but she kept them in. "I wish to be with you forever." She whispered and sunk her face into Sesshomaru's chest. "Beside, I will be a terrible mother."

"Oh," Sesshomaru remarked. "Do not worry, Rin. I am sure our pups with exceptional. His softly smirked once he felt her body temperature had risen.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on, Master Jaken." Rin yelled behind her. The Market was full of items of all sorts. Sesshomaru had let her and Jaken explore the many shops of fresh goods and hand-crafted clothing for only one hour. Jaken could hardly keep her in his sight since the large crowd of people always seemed to block his view.

"Come back, Rin!" Jaken screamed before tripping over his own feet. He had lost Rin. Jaken could picture Sesshomaru's look of anger once he would return. He sighed before run back to the tree where Sesshomaru waited.

Instead of going back for Jaken, Rin hurried along to get away from him. She was on the hunt for a bag of rice to cook for dinner. Soon she will return to Sesshomaru's domain, but in the meantime she had to make it work. After a few minutes of walking, she found the perfect bag. The bag was quite big and hauling back to the camp would be a pain but she didn't care. She walked up to the booth and spoke.

"Excuse me," Rin asked. "I would like to buy a bag of rice please." A boy about her age came to assistant her. He stared at her with fasnaction. He then began to look around.

"Sure, It's 15 silver coins." He said. Rin dug into the pouch holding the money Sesshomaru gifted her. She only had gold coins which would be 100 silver coins. The boy was shocked to see the coin being laid into his hand.

"Here you go." Rin smiled. The boy began to laugh, knowing the praise he will get from his father. He reached over the counter and hugged Rin with appreciation.

"Thank you!" He laughed and quickly smooched her on the cheek. Rin lightly redded. She nodded and left quickly back to Sesshomaru.

As she arrived upon the tree, Sesshomaru's attention was glued on her. Rin was puzzled and avoided his eye contact.

"Rin!" Jaken shouted. "Where were you?! I was looking everywhere for you."

"I went to buy rice." Rin told. There is nothing wrong with buying rice right? Sesshomaru leaped down in front of Rin.

"You should have stayed near Jaken, Rin." Sesshomaru declared. Rin stayed silent. "You could have been taken from me, Rin. I will not allow this anymore." Then he smelled something. A faint scent of a male coming from Rin.

His eyes narrowed as he crept near Rin. He took her jaw in his hand and neared his nose to her cheek and breathed. Rin closed her eyes, knowing of what would come next.

"Who as caressed you, Rin?" Sesshomaru quietly seethed. His whisper caused chills down her spine. Sesshomaru rarely was upset towards her but when he was, it frightened her. Though, Sesshomaru did not mean to cause her such fright, he knew no other way to confront her.

"It was a friendly kiss, Sesshomaru. A boy only did it as a gesture." Rin defended. Jaken had already ran away. Sesshomaru did not reply.

His tongue lapped on her cheek, covering the foreign stench. His licks were long and lavished, painting his scent on her. Rin whined from his rough movements. Once he was done, he only walked away to continue on.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru spoke. "We are leaving." A few minutes later, Jaken reappeared and caught backup with Sesshomaru. Rin was still dazed by what just happened. She missed his unintentionally embrace the second he had stopped. Soon, she too ran up to him and they continued their journey back home.


	4. Chapter 4

The night was colder than usual. Although the stars did give a little hope for a good night's rest. Rin and Jaken were fast asleep beside A'un who was generating warmth to share. They had made good progress that day and were pretty satisfied. Everyone was peaceful, expect Sesshomaru.

He sat against a tree, feeling solemn about his newest decision to debate about. Yesterday night, before he had left his chambers, he received news of a marriage request. He was about to discard the letter until he saw her name. _Rin._

Rin? How could someone know of his ward? He has kept her name out of mouths and rarely lets her venture far from him. So how did this lord know of her? Sesshomaru gazed upon Rin. She shivered when the wind would blow onto her. Sesshomaru was tempted to grab her in his hold and bundle her up in his monomoko, but he remained still. He brushed the thought away to try and get some rest of his own.

"Jaken." Rin whispered into the night. Jaken's response was a large snore with his hand shooing away and Rin knew he wasn't going to be any help to protect her to release herself. She sighed and stood up. She then knew that she _really_ had to pee! Rin squeezed her legs together as she wobbled away from their camp to a private area. Once she found a bush, she proceeded let it all out.

A large shadow crept over Rin.

Sesshomaru jolted up from the tree once he heard his precious ward's scream. He dashed towards her voice until he found her being tightly held by a bandit. She kicked and squirmed around trying to escape but the bandit's grip was quite strong. He had not notice Sesshomaru stalking him from the trees.

"You are worth seventy thousand gold coins, girl." The bandit snickered. "One hundred thousand if you're still a virgin. Though, I would be fine with seventy thousand if you are." He smiled joyfully and started raising his hands up to her chest but before he could, Sesshomaru whipped his claws on his back. The bandit fell in aching pain while Rin fled over to her lord.

'Who has sent you?" Sesshomaru said his sword was drawn and ready to strike.

"Please, spare me!" The man said pleading for his life. Sesshomaru hid Rin protectively behind him. He only raised his hand once again and struck him on his heart, which killed him instantly. Rin only stared at her attack which laid dead on the grass. Sesshomaru then fled away holding Rin tightly in his arms.

Sesshomaru held Rin safely to him as he sat back against a tree. His eyes never left her while she clutched his chest. Her face was buried away, knowing that she would be scolded.

"Have I not warned you before?" Sesshomaru whispered so to keep Jaken asleep. Rin only dug her head deeper into his warmth. "You are my first priority, Rin."

"Forgive me, my Lord." Rin begged. "Jaken wouldn't wake up and I really had to go." Sesshomaru sighed. Yes, he knew it wasn't her fault, but he wants to make sure that she knows how important she is to him.

"Very well,." Sesshomaru said. He replaced her on his lap to get a better look of her. She looked so stress and exhausted. _My sweet Rin. I deeply care about you._ Sesshomaru spread his legs for Rin to sleep comfortable. Instead, she began to remove herself from him until she was pulled back down.

"Do you think you are allowed to sleep away from me now?" Sesshomaru implied. Rin only stood there indecisive of her answer.

"Sleep, Rin." Sesshomaru quietly coaxed. His hand smoothed Rin's hair as she sighed with content in his arms.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hello, I am just saying that these drabbles are not in order and some will be similar topics with different portraying. If you have an idea I might like to, please tell me. I like writing Rin/Sess. Thank you very much.


	5. Chapter 5

Rin yawned as she tried to keep awake for her newly assigned task. Though she didn't expect to be up so late just to sit through a meeting she had no opinion in, she was very grateful her lord allowed her to serve him more profoundly.

Lord Sesshomaru had given her the responsibility of serving wine for his meetings. At first he was reluctant, but Rin's sadden look changed his mind immediately.

" _Very well, Rin." Sesshomaru stated. "But you must learn to live up to this task."_

His exact words linger in Rin's mind as she kneeled in a corner, waiting for someone to hoist their bowl into the air, indicating they need her to pour more wine. She kept the wine safely in her lap, her oversized sleeves were always getting in her way.

Rin was dressed to look presentable as well. Multiple layers of white and her hair pulled into a ponytail to show she was unmarried but unavailable.

She wore the clothes of her house and even though she was quite proud that she could, it was a bit uncomfortable to wear.

It was then when she spotted someone lifting their container into the air. Rin jumped to her feet and walked over to pour the gentlemen more wine.

She filled it just before the rim and bowed to leave back to the corner but was stop by him before she could leave.

"I suggest you stay near me, I will not take long for me to finish this sss-serving." The demon said smoothly. Rin was a taken back by this.

This is the first time someone talked to her tonight. She simply nodded and kneeled beside him, holding her large jar of wine in her lap once more.

Sesshomaru had also noticed this. It was quite strange for someone to speak to a servant and to even ask them to stay near them. His eyes narrowed as he caught the smile that snake demon flashed at Rin.

It unsettled him even more when Rin smiled back. He took his bowl in his hand and raised it. Rin immediately went over to him, and filled it up gratefully. She smiled genuinely before going back over to the other demon.

Sesshomaru inwardly sneered at the demon's reaction. When Rin returned the snake demon motioned to his drink which she did full up once again, but as she filled it up, he slide her hair pin which let her hair fall down.

Rin did not notice as she was focus on her job. Sesshomaru on the other hand was starting to get a bit ticked off.

"The North is being selfish and to think they have the chance to stand against us? Sesshomaru surely has forces to get rid of any nuisance, aren't I right?" an elder finished.

Sesshomaru sighed and propped his head against the table. "This meeting is a nuisance. Do you not think that I, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands can not handle such problems?"

"No-no, My Lord. We were just stating the obvious, but maybe we could issue a marriage to keep peace instead of using such violence?" the elder suggested.

Everyone mumbled in agreeance but Sesshomaru could hear the snake demon begin conversation with Rin.

"What do you do on your own time?" He asked, looking down at Rin who was the shortest one in the room.

"I read Lord Sesshomaru's old drafts and go on walks with Ah-Un." Rin replied with respect.

"Don't you get lonely all by yourself?"

Rin was quiet for a slight second but she shook her head. "No" Rin stated.

The snake demon was quite curious about her. He couldn't believe she wasn't lonely being the only human in this palace. While they kept talking about random things, Sesshomaru was trying keep calm.

If this meeting was over, he would have swooped up Rin and kept her in his room to keep for himself; and now as he thinking about it. It _was_ strange that Rin was not lonely. He had a feeling that deep down she was.

He would have been quite bored if he was in her position. Maybe that's why she asked for something to do. The elder then made a decision.

"Zuyu, since you are the 2nd son of the Lord of the North, do you wish to be married to a female under the West?" the elder stated.

Zuyu, 2nd heir of the Northern Palace stood up from his cushion to state his answer.

"I will only accept if I have Rin." He said quite casually. Everyone was silent as they turned to Lord Sesshomaru. Anything that has to do with Rin was only decided by him and if anyone dare try and claim that responsibility has been put to death- not including his mother.

"No." Sesshomaru said. Almost everyone sighed and others begged to Sesshomaru to rethink his choice. Rin was trying to understand what was going on.

She heard her name once which made her start to pay attention but she was a bit too late to know what was going on.

"Why don't you let your ward decide?" Zuyu suggest and everyone's eyes were on Rin. She flushed underneath everyone's gaze, looking at everyone and trying to understand what the hell was going on.

"I wish to help the Western Lands as much as I can." Rin finally said. Everyone started arguing about what was best for the Western Lands. Rin sunk back into her seat, glad that the attention was off of her.

Sesshomaru had it. He stood up from his cushion and walked over to Rin and lifted her into one arm. He then turned to the crowd, which was still arguing, and began with a loud voice.

"I have decided to take mate, and to disregard the North completely. This discussion is over, and If I hear any of you speak about it. You will die by my sword." Sesshomaru finished. Everyone was shocked, especially the snake demon. Sesshomaru left to his room.

"Did I do well my lord?" Rin asked, looking up at him. She must have done well, since he picked _her_ for his mate.

"Not now, Rin." Sesshomaru brushed off. "I am irritated." He rubbed his temple then slide the meeting room's door shut behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Hi, all of these one shots are not in order. Rin and Sesshomaru and usually not together at the beginning of the fics. If they are I will imply it. THANKS FOR READING!

Sesshomaru massaged his temple, walking back to his private chamber. Today had been stressful, more stressful than usual. Dozens of lords begged him to give them alliance, just to make sure they were protected for the upcoming war proclaimed by the North.

Being the Lord of the West has its faults but today made him ponder about leaving the West again to travel with Jaken and Rin in the forests of Japan. He let out a rare sigh and slid his door open.

He pulled off his boots and placed them near the door. Looking out the window, he could easily tell it was quite late at night, meaning everyone would be somewhat asleep. Sesshomaru walked over to his storage and striped off his _haori_ and placed it inside.

There was also the stress of finding a mate given to him by his mother. Yes, she was growing impatient and wanted pups, but it was Sesshomaru's decision of who to marry. Sesshomaru believed having a mate would be a nuisance. He didn't want some overindulged female at his side for the rest of his life.

Once you mate, you mate for life and that person shares your lifespan. Why would he choose to marry someone who has no interest in him or worships him for his attractiveness and riches?

"Foolish." He whispered to himself. He strided over to his _futon_ and pulled the covers back. To his surprise, he saw Rin who was curled up, clutching his pillow beside her.

Sesshomaru smirked to himself from his little surprise she had left him. He wondered if this was intentional or maybe she slept in his room when she knew he would be away for a while. Sesshomaru scooped her in up in arms and set her aside so that he could lay next to her.

He stared at the window in front of him, listening to Rin's breathing change in rhythm and then he knew she had awaken. Rin shuffled from under the covers before sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She was confused, what had woken her up?

"Go back to sleep, Rin." Sesshomaru chimed in, causing her to turn her attention to him.

"My lord, please forgive me. It was cold in my room, so I-" Rin apologized but stop speaking when he did not respond. He glanced over at her, before going back to the window.

"It is alright, Rin." Sesshomaru stated. "Relax."

Rin stayed still for a few moments, making sure he was positive of what he said. She sunk back down into the blankets, scooting a bit near Sesshomaru to feel his warmth he produced. Even though she was much more comfortable, she couldn't fall back to sleep.

Though she flushed when she realized she was lying next him shirtless. She felt excited and anxious of something she has know clue she wants.

Sesshomaru was having a hard time keeping calm around her. He hadn't felt heavily induce to take a female before. It was making him frustrated that he couldn't brush away his manly desire. Her smell was making it even worse. An unfertilized woman who he undoubtedly cared for.

Maybe he should mate Rin.

He bit down on his lip and cleared his mind. He just needed to get some rest. Tomorrow there will be more issues to deal with and right now he doesn't want anything else nagging at him; but the problem is, he could get rid of it.

"My lord, do you think Jaken will find a wife?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru was confused by the question.

"Why do you ask?"

"Today, I saw Jaken giving a flower to another imp demon that looked like him." Rin answered, smiling at the memory. "They looked really happy together." Rin finished and turned on her side away from Sesshomaru. It made her sad that even Jaken had someone to give his love to, but she was glad he had found a mate.

Sesshomaru noticed Rin's actions. He could tell that she was feeling lonely by her scent as well.

"Hm." Sesshomaru knew the imp had had a woman on the outskirts of his personal life, but now he hears he has taken her as a mate. Everyone needs love, Sesshomaru thought and looked back over at Rin.

He could feel himself harden at the sight of her back turned to him. She was so vulnerable and she didn't even notice. Her loyalty to him was outstanding. Everyone knows to keep watch when around a demon, especially a powerful one such as Sesshomaru.

He lay down further in the sheets and pulled her waist to his. Rin gasped at the sudden ambush.

"Rin, this Sesshomaru wants you as my mate." He announced and placed a quick kiss on her shoulder. Rin did not push away but stayed silent. Sesshomaru detected her aroma enhance as he continued to embrace her.

"Are you sure me, my lord?" Rin breathed out. Sesshomaru froze and sat up to confront her.

"Do not question this Sesshomaru's decisions." He said, taking Rin into a passionate kiss.

note: this is was a quick one. I realized after I was done that I made a similar one like this. I'm keeping my eyes open for more ideas in the world so thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

"She is my responsibility, Mother." Sesshomaru addressed lowly, sensing that someone new was earshot of the argument.

Inukimi placed her glass of rice wine back into the table. She took several small breaths, keeping her composure contained.

"You will get rid of her by the next full moon." She stated, sharp eyes stuck on Sesshomaru's.

"I refuse." He barked back, his own eyes grew even more sharper. "This is my land now, and I decide what I do with it, and of who will inhabit it."

A chuckled broke from Inukimi's throat as she brought the dish to her lips once more. After a silent sip, she spoke again.

"You are in love with her."

Sesshomaru stilled, thought didn't move his eyes from hers. "You are wrong." He defended. "She is ill to me, and always will be." His voice turned soft, so that she won't hear from outside.

"If you have no regards to the fragile mink, then getting rid of her will not be a hassle." Inukimi stated while she straightened her clothing and began to leave.

While Inukimi began to nag even more, his ward's scent became scarce. He would have bolted after her if his mother didn't spark up a sensitive topic once again.

"Idiotic, Nuptial ties are for policatals, preventing unnecessary wars. _Sigh_ You _are_ his son." Inukimi stated and rode away on her mount, leaving Sesshomaru to ponder over her words.

It angered him. Demons comparing him to his father caused his hand to twitch. It seemed like the past few months he had been getting treated as if he was the Great Inutaisho himself! Sesshomaru is not ignorant, and knows mating because of an unique connection was foolish. Though, the repeat nag coming from his mother and members of his council made him think about this "rule" even more than he had before.

After closing the balcony doors, he exited the room, up to his own private chambers. He decided to further think of a conclusion before telling Rin the news.

Maybe, she shouldn't stay here.

Now that Sesshomaru thought about it, he wasn't giving her much attention as he would've liked. In the early months, he would visit her during late hours to ask her simple questions, such as: "What did you eat today?" or "Would you like another _yukata_?". As conflict rose, along with several treaties, the hours grew later and later. Whenever he visited, she would be asleep.

It's been about a week since he last chatted with her. Tomorrow, he will reschedule all of his work and stay by her side. He secretly missed sitting against an elder tree, watching Jaken and Rin show their personalities.

Sesshomaru found her quite interesting, how she would tease and drag Jaken into being her entertainment, but took care of him when he felt ill. She was so precious, so vulnerable, but as well, so, tough.

His f _uton_ was more inviting than usual. A few hours of rest sounded nice to his complicated mind, but after some time passed by, he was alerted by soft footsteps from the hallway outside.

He at first ignored it, but the scent of _momo_ and _sakuranbo_ filled his nostrils, he sprinted to his back door, revealing his ward, frozen in her tracks.

"What are you doing?" His voice was an accidently strong. Rin flinched.

 _Run, Run, Run._

She ran, but his quick reflexes prevented her from going far. Her tears had finally broke free as she sobbed, trying to escape from his grip. He only pulled her further into his hold, until her cries of sadness were muffled.

"I'd rather leave by myself than for you to disown me." She whispered against Sesshomaru's chest, suddenly letting herself be held. Sesshomaru sighed. Maybe he was the foolish one.

"Rin, It may be for your own good." He said softly, though he himself was indecisive. Rin's strength was reignited as she fault against him. Since he had lowered his defenses, she had managed to escape. She kicked off her _geta_ and dashed to the gate, only to be yanked to the wall with a _SLAM!_

"You disobeyed me twice, girl!?" Sesshomaru seethed, but to his surprised, she didn't calm down.

"I will leave from here! I won't be a nuisance to you any longer. I'll go get married to a human, and give myself to him, and stay out of your way!" Rin cried out.

He growled with pure rage.

"And, and," Rin continuously sputtered. "He will only love me and I will lo-"

"Enough!" He roared. He was sure his servants and maybe Jaken had heard him. His claw traced down her neck till his tips rested near her collarbone.

Rin was silent. Her heart stampeded with fear. Sesshomaru's gaze was locked on that one spot. He had made his decision. She's staying with him.

"You will not leave this place. What you speak of are lies." He grazed his tongue over his growing fangs. "No one can have you."

He closed the distance and began tracing her collarbone with his lips. Rin gasped as her body began to react.

"I thought you didn't care for me, that you had no regards for me." She stated, fighting back her signs of pleasure.

He took her into the privacy of his room and sat onto the futon with Rin in his lap. After a few moments of calming down, he opened his eyes to Rin, who was silently waiting for his reply.

"That was a lie." Sesshomaru confessed, staring into her eyes. Rin backed down, showing her knowledge of his rank over her. His hand traveled up to her shoulder. It slid underneath the silk, pushing it over the cliff. He did the same to the other shoulder until the fabric loosely hung on the edge of her perky breast.

Rin shuddered as his hand began to travel downward, but before he continued, he decided to explain.

"After you threatened me of your exclusive presence, I've realized it was foolish of me to ponder your residents." Sesshomaru stated, very clear and confident. His hand slipped underneath the fallen cloth, making her cheeks flush with internal excitement.

Author's Note:

Should I make a part 2 lemon for this one? I dunno, I got a review of how my lemons are just sexual assaults. I don't think females are lesser than males, I'm just a little possessive of my female. Your recommendations are always counted for! B)


End file.
